The Way of Fate
by NeiroChi
Summary: After being teleported into the future Lucy decides to leave Fairy Tail. After 6 years she's back and is hidding something from her guild Lucy/Sting one-sided Lucy/Gray *ch. 1 updated*


**This is my first story and yeah I know it's one of the many FFs where Lucy leaves fairy Tail to become stronger or because of Lissana (who is nearly always a crazy B*tch)**  
**But honestly somehow I just love to read such story, well as long it's not Nalu (I don't hate Nalu, it's just that I like other couple more...)**

**So this is not Nalu! it's Sting X Lucy :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**A Trip to the Future  
**

Natsu stared at an empty spot at the bar. '_Where is she?' _He once again looked through the guild but no sign of the blonde haired woman.

He walked to the bar and sat down. "Oi Mira, where is Lucy?"

Mirajane looked up and blinked, but then a smirk formed on her face. "Ne, why you ask? Is there something I should know about?"

The salmon haired dragon slayer gave the barmaid only a confused stare "Why are making that weird face?" She sighed in defeat.  
"Well I didn't see Lucy since morning...I think she went to the city library."

Natsu nodded "Thanks Mira" she only smiled as respond. "I'll go look for her" shouted he before he ran towards the door.

But as he opened the door he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you going!"

In front of him stood the missing blonde. "Hey, Luce I just wanted to search for yo-"

But his best friend and Team mate just walked past him, without even acknowledging his presence.

Engrossed in her own thoughts, the stellar mage didn't even notice all the stares of her fellow guild members. Silently she made her way towards Fairy Tails Master.

"Master, can I talk to you please." whispered she. "Of course" he slightly guessed what it was; still he wanted to be sure.

"Can we talk outside, I don't want others to hear" he nodded and went to the backyard with her.

The other Members looked only confused. But some rumors were making their round. Some like _'maybe she got arrested'_ or _'she wants run away with a lover' _

But only one reached Natsu. '_I bet she wants to talk about marring Natsu_' which made the Dragon slayer blush. "n-nonsense!" shouted he before starting a fight.

"geez, Why do they have to be so noisy..." Makarov sighed.

Lucy smiled at that.

"So my dear, what is it that you want to tell me? "I'm going to leave Fairy tail..." muttered she but trailed off.

Makarov could tell that this wasn't easy for her. He sighed "seems like you're not changing your mind, huh"

The blonde mage slightly shook her head. A little smile formed on his face, he was so proud of her determination.

"But tell me one thing, why are you leaving?" immediately he looked serious again. Lucy smiled a little "It's not what you think"

Makarov was slightly taken back '_it's not what I think?' _

"Yeah it's not because of Lissana and Natsu" said she.

"Then what is the reason?"

"I'm leaving because it's time for me to go the way of Fate..."

The old mans look soften "be careful on your way, my dear child"

As Lucy opened the door she was greeted with a table flying in her direction. She could barely escape it.

The blonde mage looked around and all she saw was a huge mess. With every step she took, she prayed that no one would notice her.  
Even though it's wrong, she couldn't help it. 'cause there was no way she could face them.

let alone tell them that she'd leave Fairy Tail for a while, the would only misunderstand the situation and make a big deal for nothing.  
She was pretty sure that they even capture her and keep her prisoned.

And to her luck Lucy made it out of the guild without been noticed. She turned around and looked at the building.

"we'll meet again, my family..." muttered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lucy strolled through the streets of her beloved town, Magnolia. It was cold and dark outside but she didn't care.

This would be the last time for a while she'd be able to take a little walk here.

She slowly breathed in the chilly air. "I'm going to miss you, Magnolia..."

Lucy was on her way to catch the next train to Hargeon. She didn't take many things with her just some cloths.  
All her other belongings are still in her appartement. She paid her rent for some years already.

It was really worth saving up all the money she got while she took some jobs with Lissana, Mirajane and Elfman.

_'I can't belive I'm leaving everything behind, because of a stupid old book...'_

_Flashback_

_ 'I can't believe that I have to clean up the library of Magnolia! (Remember the third OVA?) I mean that wasn't even my fault. It was all Natsu, Gray and Erza's doing!  
That is so not fair! And why I am all alone here? Where are the culprits anyway?' _

_This entire Question was in Lucy's Head, but in a second they were kicked out. "Ouch!" _

_'What happened?' Lucy looked around and found a strange Book. _

_'Huh what this?' suddenly that book started glowing in a pink light. "Oh Come on not again" shrieked she and with PUFF sound she disappeared._

_Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she was lying on a field full of flowers. _

_WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE? But she decided to calm down. _

_If it was a book like the one from that time she just had to wait till something which affecting her past would happen._

_ But, What if it isn't a Book like the other one…? It was all the fault of her team! 'I swear if I come back, I'll make sure to kick their asses! Well, maybe I leave Erza out…'_

_After a while Lucy was wandering around Magnolia with a dark purple wig and other cloths. Now she was standing in front of Fairy Tail which wasn't the little windmill anymore.  
'Should I go in?' But before she could decide the door creaked open, __immediately Lucy jumped out of the way to hide herself in a corner, to see what happens. _

_Two familiar People came out and Lucy just couldn't believe this. 'T-This c-can't be…t-that's I-impossible' Lucy quickly looked around and noticed a newspaper on the floor. _

_She slowly exclaimed the newspaper. She stared at it for a long time and __trembled.' Holy Sh*t! t-this is t-the f-future!'_

"_That can't be…" Lucy muttered "If this is the future… then why I am here?"slowly she slumped to the ground.  
_

_"Oi!" _

_"What happens when I meet myself...? No! That can't happen! I have to…" _

_"Oi! Girl, you blocking the way!" said an all too familiar Voice. Slowly Lucy turned her Head and Shrieked. _

_'What are they doing here!' one of the two Men bends down and looked Lucy straight in the face. _

_"You Ok?" _

_"Y-yes, I'm alright" _

_"You're a Weirdo" Lucy didn't have any doubt now; the two men in front of her were Natsu and Gray!_

"_What are you doing in front of our Guild? Are you a spy of the Magic Council? Huh?" Asked Gray in a somewhat scary way. _

_"N-no I-…" 'Think Lucy THINK!' "I want to join Fairy Tail. Yes, I want to join!" Lucy blurted out. 'Gee Lucy… couldn't think any better huh?' _

_"Really? Then welcome!" said Natsu and grinned like an Idiot. 'Even in the future... They didn't get any smarter what were they doing this whole 7 years? 'But her thoughts were interrupted by the pink haired idiot.  
"Come on! Don't stand there come in!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the guild. 'What did I get myself in?' cried Lucy mentally. _

_"Man… I'm so damn tried" cursed Lucy under her breath as she walked through the streets of Magnolia. 'Hmm... I wonder why I wasn't there…' That was really odd not to see herself in the Guild, but maybe it was better.  
She didn't even dare to think what might happen if she would meet herself. She decided to go to the Park and wait till she gets home. _

_So she walked to the park and sat down to lean on the Sakura tree. It was quite reassuring. Only her and the beautiful surroundings and the silen- "Mommy! Look what I found!" shouted a voice. Lucy looked around and spotted a little girl and a Woman.  
Lucy smiled till she noticed something. 'somehow the woman look so familiar…' _

_Lucy stared a little more and abruptly gasped. 'That Woman is… is me!' Suddenly a Pink light glowed "Look Look! daddy is coming!" _

_'No! not yet! I want to know who the dad is!' cried she.  
_

_But seems like it was her Bad day and everything went black for her.  
Lucy woke up and found herself in the library covered in books. She pouted 'I wanted to know if he's handsome'_

_flashback ends_

Even when she is thinking back to it, she still can't believe that this damn book sent her back before she could see who her future lover is.

'Dang it! If that stupid book decides to send me to the future, it could at least keep there till I know who the Dad of my cute Child were!'

At this thought she started smiling.

It was indeed a really cute and sweet Child. The little girl had her brown eyes and the smile of her.  
But a lighter shape of blond...probaly from her father.

Before Lucy vanished, she could take a little glimpse of the Man, he had light blonde hair and had a weird clothing style.  
She couldn't see the face, but she knew he was smiling...

"Miss, the train to Hargeon arrived" one of the guards said.

Lucy thanked the man and boarded the train. She took a seat next to a window and stared out of it.

"till I come back..." muttered she while she glanced at her still remaining Fairy Tail mark.

* * *

**Did you like it? **  
**Maybe you noticed it, but I didn't really change that much**

**R&R please! :)  
**

**And please don't forget to vote on my Poll!  
**

**See ya!  
**


End file.
